


Kiba Delivers (And then Leaves)

by Flossie



Category: Naruto
Genre: (but is it porn???), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Disappointment, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossie/pseuds/Flossie
Summary: Kiba laughs. “You look really hot without your glasses on! I never noticed how—” And Kiba cuts himself off, stepping forward instead to brush his hand along Shino’s jawbone. Shino can’t figure out whether he wants to melt into the touch or swat it away, so he just freezes and lets Kiba trace his face. “How, like, chiseled your jawline is!” Kiba finishes his thought finally after the moment of tense silence. “You’re super handsome, Shino!”Now, no one ever remembers Shino’s name. Not his customers, not his teachers back in school, not even, sometimes, his father, who seems to have more brainpower for the names of all his Australian Walking Stick bugs than he has brainpower for the name of his own son. So hearing hot, sexy delivery boy Kiba Inuzuka remember his name sends Shino into a tizzy.They touch dicks, but I'm not sure if I'd actually call itfucking.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Kiba Delivers (And then Leaves)

Kiba Inuzuka is the youngest delivery driver for the Inuzuka Brewery. They’re a long-established craft brewery located in central Konohagakure, and they have quite the reputation to uphold.

However, it’s not a reputation for elegance, like the reputation carried by Hyuuga Vineyards or their competitor Sakumo’s Craft Brews. Quite the opposite—it’s a reputation for rudeness and late deliveries and tactless company representatives. It’s a reputation that lets restauranteurs know that if they carry Inuzuka brews, they carry them on the Inuzuka’s terms and not their own.

That may sound like a very bad way to run a business, but for the Inuzuka Clan, it had kept customers coming back for over fifty years. What can I say, the quality and charm of their beers was enough to make it worth it. 

🐺🐛

Shino Aburame works at his dad’s restaurant, an undignified affair on the outskirts of the financial district. Salarymen and ninja alike end their days at the grimy bar & grill, chatting about how boring business is and drowning their sorrows in whatever the Inuzuka have decided to deliver that week.

Shino is tall and handsome, honestly too beautiful to be working at his dad’s shitty dive. But he loves the work, and he loves to listen to people talking so he can collect gossip on the whole village just from his shifts at the restaurant. The other thing about his job that he loves is a little bit more sensitive, and not something he’d really admit to his dad: He really likes the delivery boy from Inuzuka Brewery.

🐛🐺

Kiba is barely too tall to call himself a manlet, and he’s got olive skin and dark hair that make him look absolutely stunning. He has dark red tattoos on his face that are characteristic of his family, and Shino knows the Aburame would never allow him to date someone with face tatts. Still, Shino feels it in the pit of his stomach whenever he sees Kiba. 

It doesn’t help that on top of his dramatic coloration, Kiba is always wearing muscle tank tops and grey sweatpants that allow Shino to drink in the shape of his arms and the curve of his soft cock hanging large in his pants. Lifting the kegs of beer is hard work, and Kiba always works a sweat moving them from his refrigerated truck into Shino’s kitchen.

Sometimes Shino will jam the taps just to make Kiba stay longer and fix them, just so he can see the outline of his built ass in his grey sweats when he bends down to properly tap the kegs.

And it doesn’t help either that Shino knew Kiba when they went to academy together, and that Kiba was one of the flirtiest, dirtiest little motherfuckers in the place, but he ever only leveled that affection at girls. It didn’t help that Kiba and Shino had worked together so many times on so many different school projects, and that Kiba had never even shot a single glance Shino’s way, preferring instead to chase after Sakura or Ino or some other pretty girls that he should have known he’d have no chance with. 

And it certainly doesn’t help that one day Kiba shows up a little early for his delivery to Izakaya Aburame, which _never_ happens, and looks at Shino, and asks him: “Have you always worked here?”

“Of course I have!” Shino fumes. “Why? Because this restaurant is run by my father.”

“Oh, shit, my bad,” Kiba answers, and raises his hands above his head to stretch and then rub his eyes. Shino can’t keep his eyes off the shock of dark curls under Kiba’s muscular arms, and he can’t help but sniff in the delivery boy’s musky, manly aroma. Kiba smells just a little bit like wet dog, but it’s not bad enough to gross Shino out. Just enough that Shino finds out he’s kind of into it, and he starts trembling in his Dr Martens rubber soles. 

“Did you get a haircut or something, then?” Kiba asks, still clearly confused and apparently oblivious to the tomato flush blooming over Shino’s face and the sweat starting to drip profusely down his temples.

“Not a haircut, no,” Shino stammers, at a loss for words. 

Then he almost jumps out of his skin when Kiba gasps. “I know what it is! You’re not wearing your sunglasses!”

Shino feels his pulse quicken in his jugular. _Kiba noticed that he wore sunglasses?_ He tries to pull himself together. “Yeah,” He says, twinged with embarrassment: “I got these new contacts that are supposed to block out yellow light the same as my old glasses. The reason for that is—”

“Cool!” Kiba shuts Shino up before Shino starts running himself in circles to explain how his retinas are sensitive to certain wavelengths of light. Shino’s thankful, honestly, that Kiba isn’t allowing him to get lost in the details. 

“Er… why?” Shino asks, emboldened.

Kiba laughs a little, suddenly coy. 

Shino’s seen that coyness before, _so_ many times. That’s the coy laugh that Kiba gives before he tries to flirt with a girl. Is that possible? No, no way. Shino tries to push the thought out of his head, tries not to trace the red geometric tattoos circling Kiba’s tanned biceps with his eyes, tries not to—

“Because!” Kiba laughs. “You look really hot without your glasses on! I never noticed how—” And Kiba cuts himself off, stepping forward instead to brush his hand along Shino’s jawbone. Shino can’t figure out whether he wants to melt into the touch or swat it away, so he just freezes and lets Kiba trace his face. “How, like, chiseled your jawline is!” Kiba finishes his thought finally after the moment of tense silence. “You’re super handsome, Shino!”

Now, no one _ever_ remembers Shino’s name. Not his customers, not his teachers back in school, not even, sometimes, his _father_ , who seems to have more brainpower for the names of all his Australian Walking Stick bugs than he has brainpower for the name of his own son. So hearing hot, sexy delivery boy Kiba Inuzuka remember his name sends Shino into a tizzy.

“You’re super handsome, Kiba,” He finds himself replying before he’s even aware he’s gained the ability to speak. “Why? Because I have seen you lifting up those big, heavy kegs of beer every day, and because your clothes show off all your muscles—” And then, thankfully, shockingly—Shino is cut off by Kiba’s lips on his.

And then Kiba’s hands land on his waist and one of them digs his shirt out of his pants so it can grope up his back, skin on sweat-drenched skin. And then Kiba works a knee in between Shino’s legs so that Shino can grind himself a little bit against the friction and heat of Kiba’s sculpted thigh in his sweatpants. And then Kiba’s other hand wraps around the small of Shino’s neck and pulls Shino closer, tighter, more lovingly into a heavy, hungry, thirsty kiss. 

They’re stuck like that, lips and tongues and skin locked together in sweaty, surprised devotion, for probably only a second or two, but it feels like a lifetime. It feels like an entire new era has started when Shino and Kiba pull away from each other—it feels to Shino at least like he’s aged a couple years in a single moment when he finally lets his breathing slow down and lets himself get a good look at Kiba’s face.

Because all good things have to come to an end. But they don’t have to come to an end too soon, right? Shino surprises himself when he hears his own voice, saying: “Kiba, you’re so thick... and so hot. Do you want to have sex? Right now? Because I think that you’re sending those kind of signals to me, even though we’re both supposed to be at work right now…”

And Kiba just laughs again and grinds his thigh up between Shino’s thighs again. “Of course I do, silly!” He smiles. “Why else would I have kissed you? But I thought you would _never_ ask.”

Shino, of course, was under the same impression that he would never ask. But here they were, and Shino _had_ asked.

“So, where? Back of house? You’re not open yet, are you?”

“No,” Shino answers, still surprising himself with every single motion his lips make. Surprising himself with willing he is to engage with this. “My dad won’t get here until three. Why? Because three is the time when our restaurant opens, to best accommodate the salarymen on happy hour. It’s only nine right now—”

“I know,” Kiba grins, “I can read the time. So? Come on, let’s get it on! Don’t make me wait, cutie!”

Shino’s cheeks flush even redder, if that was even possible, at this pretty boy he has a crush on calling him cute. So he lets Kiba steamroll him into the restaurant, and then to a booth. Shino kicks the table out of the way and then makes himself comfortable on the vinyl seat while Kiba gets to work getting the both of them out of their pants.

Kiba’s cock is big and heavy and ready to go, all hard and hot and throbbing and thick and, like, the best thing Shino’s ever seen in his young life. But then Kiba tries to tighten his fingers around Shino’s big thing, and he realizes that he _can’t_ —Shino’s even girthier than Kiba is, so big and thick and beautiful that Kiba can’t even get his fingers around it. He gasps, but Shino just leans in for the kiss to cut Kiba off before he says something stupid and ruins the moment. 

“Mm-hm, I know,” Shino mumbles into Kiba’s lips, before Kiba can even make a comment, because he just anticipates it. “Why? Because I’ve seen—”

But Kiba doesn’t let Shino finish whatever it was he was going to say. Instead, maneuvers himself onto Shino’s lap, straddling him, and presses their cocks flush together against each other. Shino leans into the feel of their cocks dragging along each other, all hot and swollen and pumping with blood. It’s about the most beautiful thing Shino has ever felt, and the soft moan he lets out shows it. 

Kiba is not nearly so soft. He closes both his fists around their cocks, needing both hands just to press their girths together, and he’s rocking his hips fast and insatiable, rubbing himself against Shino’s length. And his breath is coming fast and loud in his throat, and his nose is crinkled and his canines are bared in a snarl. And he’s growling, and he’s sweating, and all the motion is giving Shino a headache, and then—

And then, to Shino’s dismay, Kiba is coming, and he’s panting and whining and his cock is spurting its white mess all over the front of Shino’s work shirt. And before Shino even has a second to process what happened, Kiba’s slumped over, still on Shino’s lap, with his forehead pressed to Shino’s neck, heaving great deep breaths that wrack his ribcage as he tries to recover.

Shino’s barely even gotten turned on yet, there’s the fucked up thing. He’d barely even got to full mast by the time Kiba was already shooting his load all messy and useless onto Shino’s uniform. 

Shino tries to follow Kiba’s lead—tries to take control, tries to wrap his long fingers around both of their dicks (he does only need one hand to do it) and start to stroke them together again, but Kiba whines like a puppy dog and pushes himself off and away from Shino to catch his breath on the vinyl bench seat next to him instead. 

“I came already,” Kiba mumbles, like it’s final.

“But I want to keep going!” Shino protests. “Why? Because I think if I just saw a little porn, I would be able to finish off as well!”

“Oh, huh,” Kiba perks up, interested. “What kind of porn?”

Shino picks up his phone and navigates to[ ArchiveOfOurOwn.com](http://archiveofourown.com/). “This kind of porn,” Shino answers. “It’s about Gintoki Sakata getting all his holes filled by an octopus alien. Why? Because I think that is super duper sexy and I would like—”

“Where are the pictures?” Kiba interjects. “How do you get off without pictures?”

Shino stares back at him blankly. “What do you mean, pictures? This is erotica. You _read_ it.”

“Can you read it _to_ me?” Kiba asks, and snuggles up close against Shino’s arm.

Shino blanches. “What? No! I can’t read it to you, Why? Because I’m embarrassed to, simple as that.”

“Aw man, we already touched tips,” Kiba whines. “Read it to me, read it to me!”

“You can read it over my shoulder,” Shino mumbles, and he’s already started to scroll down a little bit, his hand shaking loosely up and down his dick.

“Nah, man, that’s so lame,” Kiba starts to protest, when his own phone dings. “Aw fuck!” He swears. “I gotta get back to my route. Nice jerkin’ it with you tho, dawg!” He starts to get up and pats Shino on the head.

“Why?” Shino asks, and his voice sounds a little bit more breathy than usual. “Don’t you want to stay and—?”

“How long does it usually take you?” Kiba levels at Shino, voice dry, as he packs himself back up into his underpants.

Shino’s face falls visibly and he sinks into the vinyl booth seat. “Approximately half of an hour. Why? Because I like to get nice and comfortable before I can—”

“Dude, I don’t _have_ half an hour!” Kiba whines again and pulls up his sweatpants. “I got like six more joints to hit before lunch!”

“I don’t buy that ex—that excuse,” Shino feels his breath catch. “Why? B—Because your company is notoriously— late—”

Kiba claps a hand on Shino’s left shoulder, which is shuddering up and down with the movement of him jerking himself off. “Yeah, usually, but my sister just got promoted and she’s _totally_ on my ass about it, like, seriously, I gotta go…”

Shino pouts. He wants a kiss goodbye, at _least_ he thinks he deserves that, but he’s too shy to ask for it. He watches Kiba leave, and he savors the outline of Kiba’s ass in those goddamn sweatpants even more than savors in his mind the image of Gintoki being restrained and absolutely fucking _railed_ by an angry Amanto. 

Even after he’s left the restaurant, Kiba’s scent lingers on the booth seat next to Shino. Shino breathes in that sweaty musk with a weak little noise, and his fingers clench tighter around the base of his magnum dong. He wants to cum, but even now, he knows it’s pointless. There’s nothing at all happening in his balls, and his mind is too occupied with racing thoughts like _what if my dad comes in early and catches me_ and _I’m going to have to clean this booth extra good once I’m done_ for him to concentrate on the way the Amanto’s tentacle is tickling Gintoki in all the right spots. 

So he reaches the end of the fic with absolutely nothing to show for it, even with his hand clasped around the hot, throbbing tip of his meat rocket, there’s just nothing. No warmth swirling in his stomach, no pulse beating in his ears, and his breath is just coming totally fucking normally. He closes his eyes in resignation and locks his phone. 

_Well, maybe next time_ , he tells himself, before he puts his cock back in his pants and gets back to readying the restaurant to open. _Maybe next time_. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a true story ask me about it on twitter @akatsukislut


End file.
